


Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Stiles Stilinski es un estudiante universitario muy trabajador que está viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y, por lo tanto, Stiles es un defensor de los derechos del hombre lobo en un mundo que poco a poco comienza a aprender que los hombres lobo son reales (por lo tanto, la discriminación aparece en todas partes).Derek Hale es el CEO de Hale Industries y su compañía ayuda a muchos dueños de negocios de hombres lobo en proceso. ¿Qué podría suceder si, por casualidad, un cierto CEO y un estudiante universitario se encuentran en un fatídico día en un tren de metro? Puede ser, un romance en comienzo por supuesto.También tenga en cuenta que hay chanchullos de otros personajes, así como una gran cantidad de bromas juguetonas.-x-Esta historia pertenece a AJenno que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil:https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275664) by [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

"¿Me estás diciendo que los hombres lobo deben ser tratados igual que los humanos? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que son?"

"Solo en el último año, el único hombre lobo 'peligroso' informado fue uno que había sido brutalmente atormentado durante meses. Y lo siento, pero si me hubieran tratado de la misma manera, también podría ser peligroso. ¿Tienes un argumento mejor que simplemente 'los hombres lobo son peligrosos' ?"

"Bueno, lo haría pero parece que estamos fuera de tiempo".

"Que conveniente".

El teléfono de Derek sonó, interrumpiendo el podcast que estaba escuchando. Con el ceño fruncido respondió a la llamada, "¿Qué?"

"Sabes, hay una locura que las personas normales hacen cuando contestan sus teléfonos a veces. Dicen, 'buenos días' . Concepto asombroso, ¿verdad?"

Derek suspiró. "Buenos días, Erica. ¿Ahora que quieres?"

Erica se rio. "Debo haber interrumpido tu podcast de la mañana. ¿Necesitas que te lleve esta mañana? El coche todavía está en el mecánico, ¿verdad? Boyd dijo que puede ir a buscarte" .

"Aprecio eso, pero voy a tomar el metro". Explicó y escuchó silencio en el otro extremo. "¿Erica?"

"Oh, lo siento. Me acabas de pillar por sorpresa. Creí haberte oído decir que ibas tomando el metro".

"Eso dije. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, um, ¿cómo puedo decir esto con delicadeza? ¿Alguna vez has montado en el metro?"

Ahora Derek puso los ojos en blanco a pesar de que Erica no podía verlo. "Solo porque conduzco al trabajo no significa que no sepa cómo tomar otro transporte alternativo. Monté en el metro cuando vivía en Nueva York antes ".

"¡Yo sé eso! Pero solo has estado de regreso en la ciudad por un mes y la última vez que estuviste aquí fue, ¿qué? ¿Hace cinco años?"

"Sí, pero ¿adivina qué? Soy un adulto y sé lo que estoy haciendo ".

"Está bien, pero podrías tener mejor suerte con un taxi".

"Estoy colgando ahora. Te veré en la oficina ".

"Recuerda que tienes que comprar una tarjeta de Metro para ..."

Derek colgó, pero no pudo evitarlo y sonrió. A Erica le encantaba tirar de su pierna y él lo permitió porque ella era la mejor ayudante que tenía. Y más que eso, ella y su mejor amigo, Boyd, eran familia. Derek volvió a ponerse los auriculares para terminar de escuchar el podcast que había sido interrumpido mientras bajaba hacia la entrada del metro. En general, a Derek no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas, especialmente porque sabía de lo que eran capaces las personas. Pero a veces, le gustaba ver a la gente, solo para formar historias en su mente, construir un fondo de las caras que veía de pasada. Y a veces, miraba a la gente y se preguntaba si eran como él.

Los hombres lobo eran conocidos ahora y lo habían sido durante un par de años. Lo que, en realidad, en un mundo ideal, significaba que la coexistencia debería ser perfecta. Pero el mundo nunca había sido perfecto, y el odio era real. ¿Cuál fue el dicho? La historia se repite. En el pasado, las personas habían sido discriminadas por ser de un color diferente, una sexualidad diferente, etc. Era lo mismo ahora para los hombres lobo. La discriminación creció a diario y por eso los hombres lobo no fueron exactamente a decir quiénes eran. Por supuesto, había leyes para proteger a los hombres lobo, pero las leyes a menudo se rompían. Derek trabajó para ayudar a los hombres lobo que fueron discriminados, especialmente si se trataba de un negocio que intentaba despegar. Porque su familia siempre había sido del tipo que ayuda a los suyo y Derek continuaría haciendo lo mismo en su honor.

Pensar en su familia fallecida deprimia a Derek, pero el metro llegó a tiempo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Mientras subía, se dio cuenta de que el metro aún no estaba demasiado ocupado, pero en lugar de tomar asiento, tomó uno de los anillos colgantes de la correa para dejar el asiento a otra persona que pudiera necesitarlo, con el maletín en la otra mano. Cuando el metro despegó, Derek comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, observando a las personas que lo rodeaban. Había una familia amontonada cerca hacia el final del metro. Al otro lado de ellos había un hombre con un traje, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, como si estuviera dormitando. También había una joven pareja conversando, así como un hombre que parecía bastante aburrido, mirando su teléfono. Justo cuando Derek terminó su evaluación inicial, el tren se detuvo en la siguiente parada, y esta vez, muchas personas subieron.

"Yo también te quiero. Ven aquí, dame un beso". Derek miró y vio a un tipo que le daba a otro chico un beso en la mejilla. El chico que recibió el beso puso los ojos en blanco y empujó ligeramente al otro chico en el tren. El besador sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de abrirse paso por el metro. Mientras caminaba, buscando un lugar para pararse, se puso unos auriculares. Al final, se paró al lado de Derek, alcanzando una correa para aferrarse. Le dio a Derek una sonrisa y un rápido asentimiento antes de levantar el teléfono para mirarlo. Y Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al chico antes de que saliera de allí, preguntándose qué demonios estaba mal con él.

La parada de Derek apareció poco después de eso y se bajó sin mirar atrás, mirando su reloj. Tenía quince minutos de anticipación, así que pasó por el Starbucks a la vuelta de la esquina y recogió café para su equipo. Era un lunes, lo que significaba que iban a estar ocupados. El café ayudaría a aliviar el día. Sin mencionar que tomar café significaba que solo tenía cinco minutos de anticipación, lo que le dio a Erica muy poco tiempo para interrogarle sobre su decisión de viajar en el metro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

 

"Señor Hale, es un verdadero honor conocerle. Me alegro de que pudiéramos hacer esta reunión. Tus padres ayudaron a mi padre cuando yo era más joven, y las cosas se veían sombrías. Ya han pasado muchos años, pero esta es una manera de mostrarle nuestra gratitud. Trabajo para una revista que se centra en la igualdad del hombre lobo y no se asusta de la discriminación que todos hemos recibido. ¿Pero tu asistente me dijo que no estabas interesado en revelar la verdad sobre ti?"

"Sí, bueno". Derek se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. No era el hecho de que se avergonzara de cómo había nacido. "Es complicado decirlo por lo menos".

La mujer, Nichol como se había presentado, le dirigió una sonrisa amable. "No necesitas explicármelo. Pero la cosa es que ¿esperaba entrevistarte para la revista? Por supuesto, sabemos cómo mantener secretos en el trabajo, por lo que, a pesar de que su identidad será revelada, mantendremos al margen que usted es un hombre lobo. Tenemos bastantes clientes que son defensores de los hombres lobo que son completamente humanos. Podemos imprimir el artículo y hacer que seas el mismo ".

Una punzada apareció en las entrañas de Derek, la necesidad que tenía de mantenerse en secreto. Para un hombre que era el CEO de una corporación multimillonaria que era bien conocida, Derek guardaba muchos secretos. "Espero que no creas que estoy siendo demasiado difícil al poner condiciones en una entrevista".

Nichol se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "De ningún modo. Entiendo completamente. Pero..." Ella se mordió el labio. "Esto no es algo que haya discutido con su asistente, pero esperaba poder hablar con usted de todos modos".

"Bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Respiró, lo dejó escapar y volvió a hablar. "Hay una organización en la Universidad de Columbia que mi familia ayudó a crear. Hay estudiantes tanto hombres lobo como estudiantes que son defensores. Están tratando de ayudar a crear un futuro en el que todos podamos vivir en paz".

Imaginar un mundo así era imposible para Derek, pero no quería decepcionar a Nichol. "Es un buen sueño. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?"

Ella sonrió. "A medida que el semestre se acerca a las finales, queremos organizar un día en el que les demos a los estudiantes una excursión. Queremos llevarlos a las empresas que apoyan a los hombres lobo, mostrarles que ya hay defensores en el mundo. Y sin mencionar que muchos de ellos siguen sin rumbo cuando se trata de lo que quieren hacer para una carrera, por lo que matará a dos pájaros de un tiro al ofrecerles posibilidades ".

Derek se reclinó en su silla, pensando en la logística de tal idea. No fue una mala y, en realidad, no sería algo que fuera demasiado complicado para que sucediera. Después de otro momento, le dio a Nichol una de sus raras sonrisas, extendiendo su mano. "Creo que tenemos un trato".

"¡Oh!" Ella rió encantada, estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo. "Gracias, Sr. Hale. ¡Esto significa tanto, tanto!"

Después de que se hubieran resuelto los detalles y se hubiera ido Nichol, Derek se quedó mirando la vista de la ciudad, pensando en dónde estaba su vida ahora. Su tío había decidido, apenas tres meses atrás, retirarse, alegando que estaba cansado, y que Derek debería subir al puesto finalmente. Derek se había estado preparando para la posición durante años, pero había asumido que su tío trabajaría en eso por al menos otros cinco años. Así que ahora, el tío de Derek viajaba sin preocupaciones por el mundo y Cora estaba terminando los estudios en la Universidad de Oxford. Ellos, junto con su prima Malia, eran la única familia de sangre que Derek tenía, y él se comunicaba con ellos al menos una vez a la semana, sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera su horario. Derek no había amado a su familia lo suficiente antes, cuando era joven y tonto, y en pocas horas, había perdido a muchos de los que había amado con todo lo que era. Nunca más daría por sentado a aquellos que amaba, o recordar que la vida, incluso para los hombres lobo, podría extinguirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Derek?"

Derek parpadeó y se volvió para mirar a Erica, que estaba reclinada en la puerta de la oficina. "¿Sí?"

Ella sonrió, señalando el reloj de pared en su oficina. "Son casi las seis, es hora de terminar. Y te estamos llevando a casa, te guste o no esta vez".

Derek suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz. "¿Recuérdame otra vez quién es tu jefe?"

Erica sonrió descaradamente. "Técnicamente, Boyd está por encima de mí primero, ya que es su director financiero".

"Sabelotodo".

"Tú lo sabes. Vamos, vámonos. Ah, y estamos parando para comer sushi en el camino. Probablemente no tengas comida en casa de todos modos ".

"Déjame repetir las palabras de esta mañana. Soy un adulto y sé lo que estoy haciendo ".

"Está bien, Sr. Adulto, usted está comiendo sushi para la cena. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

"Boyd, ven a sacar a tu mujer de mi oficina".

Boyd sonrió, metiendo la cabeza en la oficina. "Erica, deja de molestar a Derek. Sabes que es terco, y después de todo no aceptará que le lleven".

"¿Es esa una opción para mí?"

"No, cállate", le dijo Erica a Derek y luego miró a Boyd. "Y si quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche, estarás de mi lado".

Derek gimió, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. "Está bien, vamos, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión o escuche cosas que no quiero escuchar".

Erica se echó a reír cuando Derek agarró su maletín y pasó junto a ella y Boyd. "Mira, Boyd, hablar de sexo siempre hace que Derek se mueva".

Boyd sonrió de nuevo. "Traumatizar a tu jefe no es la idea más inteligente, Erica".

"Vivirá". Bromeó y los tres salieron del edificio para cenar.  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

 

"Stiles, voy a salir. Tengo una cita con ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Eh?" Stiles abrió los ojos desde su posición de parado de manos contra una pared. "Oh, hey Scott. ¿Ya son las seis y media?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué estás haciendo una parada de manos?"

"¿Qué? Oh" . Stiles se dejó caer al suelo y se levantó de nuevo. "Pensando."

"¿Haciendo handstands?"

"Oye, a veces, toda la sangre corriendo a mi cabeza me ayuda a despejar mi mente. No me juzgues ".

Scott levantó las manos y sonrió. "Lo que digas, hombre. Pero si estas evitas haciendo para tu ensayo para tu clase de sexualidad humana, estás haciendo un trabajo terrible en eso ".

Stiles suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un refresco. "El ensayo ya está hecho para eso. Pero recibí un correo hace una hora. La señora Barr quiere reunirse conmigo en su oficina mañana por la tarde".

"¿Y que? Ella piensa que los papeles que escribes para su clase de Derechos Civiles son geniales. Probablemente ella quiera darte un premio o algo así ".

"Scott, vas a tus clases, ¿verdad? Porque se supone que la universidad te hará más inteligente, amigo".

Scott puso los ojos en blanco. "El punto al que me refiero es que eres paranoico por naturaleza y probablemente no sea nada. No te preocupes por eso ".

Stiles miró a su mejor amigo, su hermano de otra madre, antes de que él asintiera. "Cierto. Sal de aquí. ¿No tienes una cita a la que llegar? "

"Oh, mierda, sí. Voy a llegar tarde ". Scott se despidió con la mano mientras salía.

Stiles se quedó donde estaba, tomando un sorbo, tratando de averiguar por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el correo electrónico que había recibido. No había forma de que la señora Barr supiera sobre la entrevista que había tenido. Tuvo cuidado con eso. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente ella quería reunirse con él solo un día después de su entrevista? "Mierda, tal vez estoy siendo paranoico", murmuró antes de pasar a su computadora portátil para buscar algo y así distraerse un poco.

"Stiles, gracias por venir", dijo la Sra. Barr, indicándole a Stiles que se sentará en la silla de al frente.

"Si es algo malo, no fui yo". Él se defendió y cuando ella frunció el ceño, confundida, se echó a reír. "Lo siento, es una respuesta automática por crecer con un Sherriff como padre".

"Te metias en problemas mucho, ¿verdad?" Bromeó, y él sonrió.

"No, en absoluto, señora. Yo era un ángel ".

"Ah, aja". Ella sonrió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, moviendo una carpeta hacia él. Cuando no dijo nada más, Stiles lo alcanzó, abriéndolo.

"¿Por qué estoy mirando una lista de negocios en la ciudad?" Stiles frunció el ceño, mirando la lista más a fondo. "Déjame reformular esa pregunta. ¿Por qué estoy viendo una lista de empresas que apoyan públicamente los derechos del hombre lobo en la ciudad?"

"Quiero hacer una excursión de un día para W.R.F.A., incluir aquellas empresas que defiendan las mismas creencias que tiene nuestra organización. Y me gustaría tu ayuda, si decides dármela" .

"Eso es increíble. Por supuesto, estoy dentro. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? "

"Como presidente de la organización ..."

"Co-presidente". Él la corrigió, y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Presidente. Es posible que Scott comparta el título contigo, pero la mitad del tiempo que está en las reuniones está mirando más a su novia, a su novio, o a ambos al mismo tiempo ".

"Sí, pero el título lo hace sentir importante".

"Si tú lo dices, Stiles". Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sabiendo que le divertía a Stiles. "De todos modos, la ayuda a la organización sería muy apreciada, pero también quiero que me propongas ideas si se te ocurre algo más para la excursión, ¿de acuerdo? Eres muy inteligente y creativo, así que me encantaría escuchar más sugerencias. También te gradúas este año y quiero que aproveches todas las oportunidades que surjan ".

"Lo tengo."

"Bueno. Si tiene más preguntas, avíseme, pero eso es todo lo que tenía por ahora ".

"Guay. Me alegra saber que no estoy en problemas, especialmente por molestar a tu asistente de enseñanza".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste enojar a Kris? ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Tengo que irme, adiós!" Exclamó Stiles, lanzándose hacia la puerta.

Quince minutos más tarde, Stiles seguía sonriendo por la forma en que se había lanzado hacia la puerta de la señora Barr. Realmente no había cabreado a su asistente de enseñanza ... de todos modos. "Stiles? ¿Me escuchaste?"

Stiles sintonizó rápidamente su conversación telefónica con Scott. "Oh sí, amigo. ¿Estás diciendo que voy a comer una pizza entera sin interrupciones tuyas o de tus amantes? Sí, esto es una verdadera tragedia. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir?"

"Tu sarcasmo se escucha claramente, Stiles. Paga la pizza y se entregará en una hora. Ten cuidado de llegar a casa" .

"Sí, sí, capitán. Dale a Isaac y a Allison mi amor ".

"De ninguna manera, amigo, son míos".

"¡Me aman más!" Stiles incitó y se rió cuando Scott le colgó. El metro llegó justo a tiempo y Stiles subió, buscando un lugar para sentarse. A esta hora de la noche, el metro estaba lleno, así que caminó un poco para, al menos, buscar un anillo colgante para sujetarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de mirar cuando Stiles vio al hombre de sus sueños. Bueno, tal vez eso sonaba exagerado, ¡pero era cierto! Stiles siempre recordaba las caras, por lo que sabía S.G.I.S. AKA Sexy Guy in Suit era el mismo chico de hace un par de días.

Casualmente, él era el rey de Casual, hombre; Stiles se acercó más a S.G.I.S., descubriendo un anillo para sostenerse junto al tipo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, notó que el tipo tenía unos auriculares y Stiles pensó en su plan de acción. Podría tropezarse con el chico, disculparse y esperar a que el chico le hablara. ¿Pero fue eso demasiado difícil? Podía preguntarle directamente al chico qué estaba escuchando, con la esperanza de que tuvieran gustos similares en la música. Sí, pero el chico llevaba un traje. Probablemente escucha audiolibros en su lugar o incluso podcasts, que Stiles escucha también pero aún así. De acuerdo, pensar en planes era realmente estúpido. Stiles solo iba a hablar con el chico, así de fácil, y esperaba una buena conversación. Stiles sonrió, preparado para golpear al hombre en el hombro, luego frunció el ceño cuando el metro se detuvo y el chico soltó su anillo. "¡Espera!" Gritó Stiles y el chico se detuvo en el camino, se dio vuelta, y Stiles encontró que el resto de sus palabras no salieron. El chico frunció el ceño, confundido, pero se apresuró cuando el intercomunicador advirtió que las puertas se cerrarían pronto. "Maldita sea". Murmuró Stiles, resoplando mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Vaya manera de ser suave Stiles, muy suave.  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

 

"Entonces, ya has visto a este tipo cuatro veces en el metro, ¿y no has hablado con él ni una vez? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera conocerte?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, sabiendo que Lydia estaba tratando de incitarlo. "Espero que me conozcas. Estoy literalmente en un salón de uñas, obteniendo pedicuras contigo. ¿Haría eso con alguien más?"

"No lo sé, Stiles". Lydia lo miró con atención. "¿Lo harías?"

Stiles se rió. "Bueno, Allison me preguntó una vez cuando estabas fuera de la ciudad y ella tenía una cita de aniversario con los chicos. Aunque por qué pensaba que sus dedos de los pies tenían que ser bonitos para una cita, me superaba. No iban a mirarle los dedos de los pies".

"Oh Stiles, cariño". Lydia suspiró y miró a Stiles. Le tomó un minuto, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

"Oh. Oh, Dios, no necesito pensar en Scott y en el sexo de esa manera ". Se estremeció y Lydia se echó a reír.

"Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. Si ya te has encontrado con este tipo cuatro veces, ¿por qué no has hablado con él? "

"Porque las dos primeras veces no cuentan. La primera vez que me lo encontré estaba nervioso por cómo había salido la entrevista".

"Bien duh. Te las arreglaste para meterte debajo de la piel de ese entrevistador. Fue brillante por cierto".

Stiles sonrió. "El tipo era un imbécil. Se merecía algo mucho peor. Me quedaban cinco minutos. Me interrumpió temprano, todo porque me negué a permanecer callado sobre el tema de los derechos de los hombres lobos".

Lydia se rio de nuevo. "Estaba enojado porque fuiste a una entrevista en contra de los derechos del hombre lobo. Lo engañaste, por lo que estaba enojado ".

"No es mi culpa que hayan sido tan estúpidos como para hacer el podcast en vivo".

"Y que usaste un nombre falso".

"Demonios si. Danny me ayudó con eso" .

Lydia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer que sostenía una botella de esmalte rosa para continuar la pedicura de Lydia. "Elegí negro para ti hoy, Stiles, solo para cambiarlo".

Stiles volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Porque el amarillo fue demasiado brillante la última vez?"

Lydia agitó su mano con desdén. "Nos estamos distrayendo de nuevo. ¿Chico sexy en traje?"

"¡Oh si! Así que de todos modos, conocí al chico hace unos días. Te conté sobre la primera vez. La segunda vez iba a hablar con él, pero su parada llegó antes de que pudiera. Y las dos últimas veces que lo vi, él estaba más cerca del metro y no pude encontrar una buena excusa para atravesar el metro lleno de gente solo para hablar con él ".

Lydia suspiró, sufrió y Stiles se estremeció cuando lo miró. "¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? Si este tipo es supuestamente caliente como el infierno y esperas ser interesante para hablar, entonces solo habla con él. ¿Crees que he llegado a donde estoy en la vida por quedarme callada?"

"Lydia, te amo, pero nunca puedo verte realmente callanda".

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido". Ella aceptó alegremente y luego alcanzó su teléfono cuando sonó. "¿Hola? Mm-hm, con stiles. ¿De verdad? De acuerdo". Le tendió el teléfono a Stiles. "Jordan quiere hablar contigo".

Stiles parpadeó confundido pero le quitó el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Hey Stiles. Lamento molestarlos a ambos durante su tiempo de unión, pero necesito un favor de ti. ¿Crees que puedes encontrarte conmigo en un par de horas? ¿En el restaurante que te gusta?

"Uh, claro. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí. Bien, quizás. No si ¿Sabes que? Todo esta bien. ¿Asi que cena? ¿En dos horas?"

"Estaré allí", confirmó Stiles, confundido como el infierno pero devolviéndole a Lydia su teléfono.

Ella habló un momento más por teléfono antes de colgar. "¿Qué quería Jordan?"

"No es seguro. ¿Dijo que quiere hablar?

Lydia se encogió de hombros. "Él ha estado pensando en crear una pareja de hombres".

"Sí, pero ¿por qué no me preguntas eso por teléfono?"

"No estoy segura". Lydia murmuró y luego sonrió cuando la mujer que estaba haciendo su pedicura le dijo que podía moverse y dejar que sus pies se secaran. "Habla con el chico sexy, Stiles, o te repudiaré".

Stiles gruñó por lo bajo acerca de amigos mandones antes de seguir a Lydia para que también se le secaran los dedos de los pies.

No fue fácil, el plan de Stiles para hablar con S.G.I.S. El tipo no siempre estaba en el metro y cuando estaba, el tren estaba lleno. Un par de veces, Stiles logró acercarse, pero ambas veces, llegabava la parada de S.G.I.S. Si fuera la misma parada cada vez, Stiles sabría cuánto tiempo tenía. Pero S.G.I.S. tenía tres paradas diferentes hasta el momento que Stiles podía decir y jugar un juego de adivinanzas no estaba funcionando. Así que Stiles se dio por vencido con la idea de que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de hablar con S.G.I.S., especialmente después de que el S.G.I.S. no apareció en ninguno de los viajes en metro durante toda una semana. Stiles quería ser optimista, pero tal vez solo estaba soñando demasiado en esta ocasión. O tal vez S.G.I.S. fue una verdadero gilipollas y el destino quizo evitar el dolor del corazón de Stiles. No tenía ni idea, pero Stiles quería una oportunidad para descubrirlo al menos, maldita sea.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo cinco**

 

"¡Stiles!"

"Jesus Lydia, ¿qué demonios?" Stiles gruñó, su oreja aún sonaba, mientras sostenía su móvil a un buen pie de distancia de sí mismo.

"¡Voy a asesinarte! ¡Nunca me dijiste de lo que hablaste con Jordan!"

"¿Y?" Preguntó, subiendo al metro cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"¡Deberías haberme advertido!"

"¿Sobre de qué hablamos?" Stiles preguntó confundido mientras navegaba a través del metro lleno. Un par de personas se fueron, liberando uno de los únicos asientos vacíos y cuando Stiles vio que nadie se movía hacia él, lo tomó.

"¡Sí! Si lo hubieras hecho, ¡no me habría sorprendido tanto! ¡Se supone que debo saber todo de antemano! "

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Las sorpresas se llaman así porque? ¿adivina qué? Son sorpresas, Lydia. Y ¿en serio? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que Jordán se te iba a proponer? Ustedes dos han estado saliendo por un par de años. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que no te lo haya propuesto antes ".

" Te pidió una opinión sobre el anillo que me compró. ¿Y no pensaste decirme que iba a proponerseme? "

"Oh mi Dios mujer, no. No iba a decirte lo que él estaba planeando. Las propuestas son sorpresas por un motivo. Ahora deja de molestarme y sé feliz que el hombre quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo. ¿Estás seriamente molesta porque te lo propuso?"

"¡Bueno no! ¡Pero ya estaba planeando proponérselo yo, y él se me adelanto!"

"Tú ..." Stiles parpadeó y parpadeó otra vez antes de que él se riera. "¿Estás molesto porque querías proponérselo primero?" Preguntó, riendo de nuevo.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Las mujeres pueden proponerse a sus hombres también, lo sabes!

Stiles intentó no reírse más. "No, no, no estoy diciendo que no puedas. Solo estoy sorprendido. No pensé que alguna vez harías eso ".

"Voy a patearte el culo, Stiles. Amo a Jordan y sabía que lo quería para siempre en nuestra primera cita oficial ".

"¿Esto fue antes o después del sexo?"

"Stiles ..."

"¡Estoy bromenando! De acuerdo, en serio, estoy bromeando. Si te molesta que se te haya propuesto primero, ¿por qué no se lo propones a cambio?"

"¿Qué?"

Stiles se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras un grupo de personas subía al metro, atestando el espacio a su alrededor. Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo, continuó hablando por teléfono. "Está bien, ya te lo propuso, te dio un anillo y todo ese jazz. Entonces, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo a cambio? Sí, ya sabes que va a decir que sí, pero aún así podrás hacer lo que originalmente planeaste ".

Ahora era el turno de Lydia de quedarse callada, pero Stiles podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras continuaba. "Eres absolutamente brillante, Stiles. ¿Quién dice que no me puedo proponer al hombre? Soy Lydia Martin, y puedo hacer lo que me proponga. "

"Diablos, sí puedes Lyds. El poder de la mujer y todo ese jazz. Ve a buscarlo tigre ".

Lydia se echó a reír. "Eres un idiota. Pero te aprecio. Y ya no estoy enojada contigo ".

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Estaba preocupado."

"Puedo escuchar el sarcasmo claro por aquí, smartass. No olvides que haremos un almuerzo con Allison el sábado ".

"Sí, capitán", dijo Stiles con una sonrisa y se despidieron. Stiles se guardó el teléfono y se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas en el metro ahora. La mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban llevaban pantalones cortos y pantalones deportivos, lo que le hacía pensar en un equipo deportivo universitario o algo así. Pero había un hombre vestido con un traje delante de Stiles. Y si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, juraría que ... El tren se detuvo bruscamente y el hombre adecuado, que no tenía ningún anillo al que agarrarse, cayó de espaldas, directamente al regazo de Stiles, que se sacudió con sorpresa, levantando sus manos para aferrarse a los hombros del chico. "Mierda, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó, incluso cuando las puertas de salida se abrieron para dejar salir a una pareja que había tirado de la línea de freno de emergencia.

"Si, estoy bién. Acabo de perder el equilibrio ".

Stiles sonrió. "Sí, bueno ..." Y el cerebro de Stiles dejó de funcionar cuando el chico miró hacia arriba y he aquí que el chico adecuado resultó ser el S.G.I.S. Santa mierda.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo seis**

 

Derek Hale no estaba teniendo los mejores días. Justo la semana anterior, tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios de emergencia a Japón después de que uno de los negocios que su corporación había ayudado a despegar se incendió en una investigación en curso de Arson. Derek y el fuego no se combinaron bien por razones obvias y escuchar las quejas del dueño del negocio hizo que Derek se sintiera igual que cuando había perdido a la mayor parte de su familia años atrás. Afortunadamente, este caso de incendio no terminó con ninguna muerte, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Al final, después de una semana de insomnio, Cora, quien terminó con sus exámenes finales una semana antes, se ofreció como voluntaria para permanecer en Japón y ayudar a terminar el negocio allí. Cora no planeaba trabajar en su corporación familiar, al menos no de la misma forma en que lo hacía Derek. Pero tenía una buena cabeza para los negocios y sabía que Derek necesitaba estar en la oficina de su casa en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Derek se había mostrado reacio a irse, pero Cora había insistido, y Derek estaba de regreso en Nueva York al día siguiente. Su vehículo estaba arreglado y, a pesar de que lo había recogido, Derek se encontró viajando en metro al trabajo al día siguiente. Quería volver a ver a ese tipo, el que había visto varias veces, pero no tuvo éxito en hablar con él. Hubo un momento, cuando el chico llamó, y Derek pensó que había sido para él. Pero el chico no había dicho nada, y Derek se había ido antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir. El chico no se veía muy viejo, así que Derek pensó que quizás era un estudiante universitario. Y Derek quería hablar con él. Tenía curiosidad por lo que sostenían los ojos del chico porque, como la madre de Derek le había dicho cuando era más joven, los ojos de cada persona contaban una historia. Pero la oportunidad aún no se había presentado y Derek sabía que tendría que empezar a conducir su auto para trabajar de nuevo o Erica estaría haciendo preguntas que no quería responder. Entonces, Derek se subió al metro, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que lo tomaba por un tiempo. El grupo de personas que llegaron con él parecía pertenecer a un equipo deportivo y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se llenó el tren, dejándolo sin algo a lo que agarrarse. Lo que realmente estaba bien, hasta el punto en que el metro se detuvo bruscamente, y lo tomó con la guardia baja, el equilibrio de Derek fue arrojado, derribándolo de nuevo en el regazo del mismo tipo en el que había estado pensando momentos antes.

El chico le preguntó si estaba bien y Derek respondió, un poco avergonzado de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas porque el chico lo estaba mirando y Derek pensó que necesitaba levantarse y tomar la salida más rápida del metro. "Lo siento, déjame solo ..."

"No, no". El chico se aferró a los hombros de Derek, confundiendo a Derek. "Quiero decir que no tienes que levantarte todavía. El metro está lleno. No hay razón para moverse a menos que lleguemos a tu parada, ¿verdad? Si vuelves a pararte y el tren se detiene de repente, estarás de vuelta aquí, así que, ¿por qué moverte?"

"¿Porque estoy en tu regazo?" Explicó Derek pero el chico se rió.

"Sí, pero tu trasero no es huesudo, así que no es algo malo".

Derek abrió la boca y la cerró antes de volver a abrirla. "¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?"

El chico pareció sorprendido pero luego sonrió, las mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. "Ah, sí, en realidad, lo estoy y no me di cuenta. Pero eso no es algo malo. Te he visto aquí un par de veces y he querido hablar contigo. Ah podrías, um, ¿ajustar un poco? Estoy seguro de que estirar el cuello para mirarme no es la cosa más cómoda del mundo ".

Derek tragó saliva pero asintió, ajustándose en el regazo del chico hasta que estuvo de lado, con las piernas colgando sobre el lado del asiento en el que estaba el chico. "¿Mejor?"

El chico sonrió de nuevo." Para los dos, ya que ahora puedo verte mejor. Mi nombre es Stiles por cierto. ¿Y usted es? En mi cabeza eres S.G.I.S. así que un nombre podría ser mejor ".

Derek frunció el ceño. "S.G.I.S.?"

Stiles se rió. "Chico sexy en traje. No preguntes Mi cerebro tiene los apodos más raros ".

Pero ante la sorpresa de Stiles, Derek sonrió. "Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Y yo soy Derek ".

"Hm". Stiles se frotó la mandíbula por un momento antes de que él asintiera. "S.G.I.S. Derek. Sí, me gusta". Derek se sorprendió a sí mismo dejando escapar una risa y Stiles parpadeó antes de sonreír más ampliamente. "Amigo, tu risa es agradable. Supongo que no lo haces a menudo? Tipo de negocio, ¿verdad? ¿Eres dueño de tu propia compañía y eso?"

"Si lo hago. ¿El traje me delato?"

"Algo como eso. Yo también soy observador ".

Derek miró a Stiles de arriba abajo y asintió. "Estudiante universitario, cerca de graduarse. ¿Universidad de Columbia tal vez?

Ahora era el turno de Stiles de sorprenderse. "¿Cómo puedes adivinar eso?" Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo para ver si tenía algo sobre él que mostrara la escuela a la que asistía.

Derek sonrió. "Este metro en particular tiene una ruta que va hacia esa universidad. Y puedo decir que eres inteligente, así que tiene que ser una universidad de la Ivy League ".

Un hombre de negocios observador. Puede que ya esté un poco enamorado". Stiles bromeó antes de continuar. "Ahora, si me dices que eres gay, bisexual, pansexual o de cualquier orientación que le guste a los hombres, te estoy pidiendo un café".

Derek parpadeó, lo tomó con la guardia baja por un momento, antes de recuperarse. "Ah, pansexual en realidad así que sí, me gustan los hombres".

Stiles meneó las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero el orador del tren anunció que la próxima parada sería en la Universidad de Columbia y Stiles frunció el ceño. "Maldita sea, esa es mi parada".

Las puertas se abrieron, y Derek se apartó del regazo de Stiles cuando algunos de los otros pasajeros salieron. No dijo nada por un momento y Stiles se preocupó de que el hechizo se hubiera roto. Se movió para pasar junto a Derek antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo. "¡Espera!" Sin pensarlo, Derek siguió a Stiles, agarrando su brazo justo cuando las puertas del metro se cerraban detrás de él y el tren despegaba nuevamente.

Stiles miró a Derek con sorpresa antes de reírse. "Tu tren acaba de irse, amigo".

Derek se quedó allí por un momento antes de reír también. "Lo hice. Aunque no me arrepiento. ¿Hablabas en serio sobre el café?"

Stiles sonrió. "El infierno sí lo estaba. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Mientras no esté en clase de todos modos ".

"¿Ahora?"

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron antes de que él hablara de nuevo. "Mierda, sí. Quiero decir, si no te importa estar por aquí. Tengo clase en una hora.

Derek asintió. "Dame un segundo". Sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada. "¿Erica? Sé que no tengo una reunión hasta las once, pero solo quería informarte que no estaré hasta las diez. ¿Por qué? Porque voy a estar ocupado. No mujer, no te voy a dar detalles. Estoy colgando ahora. Adiós". Derek colgó y vio a Stiles tratando de no reírse. "Mi asistente es diferente".

"Puedo decirlo. Así que ..." Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "¿Café? La universidad en realidad tiene un lugar pequeño y agradable si no te importan los demás estudiantes ".

"No me importa en absoluto". Derek vaciló por un momento antes de que él también se aclarara la garganta y extendiera su mano. "No me avergüenzo de las demostraciones públicas de afecto".

Stiles miró la mano que estaba siendo extendida y sonrió mientras se estiraba para tomar la mano en la suya. "Yo tampoco."


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo siete**

 

Stiles y Derek se sorprendieron de que pudieran mantener una conversación mientras tomaban café. De acuerdo con Stiles, Derek era aburrido porque le gustaba su café negro, aunque Stiles podía beberlo de esa manera, especialmente durante las finales, prefería su café dulce. La conversación fue una buena manera de conocerse y cuando Stiles mencionó el tipo de clases que tomó, Derek se sorprendió una vez más. "No sabía que la universidad impartía clases sobre los derechos civiles de los hombres lobo".

"Oh, por supuesto. Quiero decir que son recientes, ya que los hombres lobo eran desconocidos hasta hace unos años. Probablemente debería haberte preguntado si apoyas los derechos del hombre lobo. Tendré que terminar esta cita de café si no lo haces. Mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, por lo que cualquier peón anti-hombre lobo no es mi gente, si lo comprendes ".

Derek sonrió. "No soy anti-hombre lobo. Te puedo asegurar de eso. ¿Pero el mejor amigo de un hombre lobo?"

"¡Sí! Scott y yo crecimos juntos. Fue mordido en la escuela secundaria por un hombre lobo rebelde, por lo que ajustarse le tomó un tiempo. Pero lo logró y ahora aquí estamos, ambos graduándonos de la Universidad de Columbia. Oh, y él es enfermizamente enamorado, así que a veces apenas puedo soportar estar cerca del chico ".

"Ah, aja". Esta vez la sonrisa de Derek se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Estás mintiendo."

Por un segundo, Stiles se preguntó si su corazón había latido, pero luego recordó que Derek no era un hombre lobo y no podía decir eso. "Está bien, sí, amo al chico, así que no tengo nada en contra de él. Y sus otros compañeros de la tríada son adorables, por lo que también son difíciles de odiar ".

"¿Tríada?"

"Sí. Scott se enamoró de Allison en la escuela secundaria. Entonces, he aquí que los dos vienen a la universidad e Isaac estuvo en la clase de Escritura Creativa de Allison su primer año aquí. Él dice que fue amor a primera vista por él, pero cuando se le acercó para invitarla a salir, ella lo rechazó educadamente porque estaba saliendo con Scott. Isaac lo había entendido y no había presionado. Tres horas más tarde y el pobre Isaac estaba confundido sobre por qué se sintió inmediatamente atraído por Scott en su clase de bioquímica el mismo día. No hace falta decir que los tres han estado juntos desde entonces".

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con su relación?"

"¿Estoy de acuerdo con que las relaciones poli sean un tipo de relación legítimo y verdadero? Sí. Sin embargo, se necesitan personas que estén dispuestas a hacer que funcione y tienen lo que se necesita" . Derek se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Stiles durante el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles se sonrojara y preguntara. "¿Qué?"

"Me gustas", dijo Derek descaradamente antes de continuar. "Aquí tienes, un estudiante universitario ridículamente atractivo, que lucha por los derechos del hombre lobo, cuando eres un humano. Tampoco te avergüenzas de tu sexualidad y defiendes las relaciones de los demás, incluso cuando no son la norma, como una relación poliamor ".

Stiles se rascó la mejilla antes de encogerse de hombros. "Solo porque no soy heterosexual o porque Scott ama a dos personas y lo apoyo, no me convierte en una especie de superhéroe".

"No, pero te hace un buen hombre. Escucha" . Derek se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, queriendo decirle a Stiles la verdad sobre sí mismo. Pero una alarma se disparó en ese momento.

"Mierda, lo siento". Stiles alcanzó su teléfono. "Maldita sea, eso es mío. Tengo que llegar a clase. Lo siento."

"Eso está bien. ¿Pero podemos hacer esto de nuevo? ¿Tal vez una cena la próxima vez?"

Stiles sonrió. "Amaría eso. Dame tu teléfono". Intercambiaron sus números y después de que se almacenaron los números, Stiles se inclinó impulsivamente, besando la frente de Derek. "Llámame", murmuró antes de marcharse, dejando a Derek con una mirada atontada en su rostro.

"Ooh, un estudiante universitario", dijo Erica con regocijo mientras giraba en una de las sillas de la oficina de Derek, una taza de té en las manos una hora más tarde.

Derek suspiró, firmando un archivo frente a él. "¿Como lo descubriste?"

Erica sonrió. "Lo sé todo, Derek. Además, Boyd me lo dijo".

"Maldita sea, Boyd. No puedo decirte nada ".

Boyd asomó la cabeza. "Ella es mi amor. ¿Crees que voy a ocultarle algo?"

"Sí".

"No puedo hacer, jefe. Además, ella quiere que salgas. ¿Crees que me perdonaría por no contarle que saldrás en una cita? "

Derek suspiró de nuevo y vio que Erica le daba grandes ojos de cachorrito. "¿Supongo que quieres saber cómo fue?"

"Duh, y lo que has planeado para tu próxima cita".

"Bien, te lo diré. Si y solo si terminas de trabajar en el archivo Doury para mí".

"¡Lo tienes, jefe!" Erica se levantó de un salto para ir al trabajo, entusiasmada con la historia que más tarde le contaría Derek.

"Todo esto se ve muy bien, Stiles. ¿Y tú hiciste las llamadas telefónicas?"

Stiles sonrió a la Sra. Barr que estaba revisando sus planes finales para el viaje de campo al W.R.F.A. Que la organización iba a tener en dos días. "Sí, señora. Sé que dijiste que lo harías, pero sé que estás ocupado con el nuevo artículo que publicará tu revista, así que pensé que seguir adelante y terminar de configurar los horarios de ubicación ".

"Aprecio eso, Stiles. Realmente lo hago Y creo que te va a encantar este artículo. El Sr. Hale fue un verdadero placer de entrevistar y ha hecho mucho por la comunidad de hombres lobo, no solo en la ciudad de Nueva York, sino en muchos otros lugares ".

"Estoy deseando leerlo. Envié un correo electrónico a todos los que iban a la excursión y recibí todas las respuestas excepto una. ¿Algo más que necesitemos?"

"No, eso debería estar bien. Esto es emocionante, ¿verdad? "

Stiles sonrió. "El infierno sí lo es. Estoy esperando un descanso de la final y ver empresas que realmente entienden lo que estamos tratando de hacer con nuestra organización ".

"Yo también. Muy bien, sal de aquí. Tengo más papeles para calificar".

"Tal vez si no trabajara tanto para una revista como para ser maestro en esta universidad, tendría más tiempo libre", bromeó Stiles, y la Sra. Barr lo espantó, haciéndolo reír.

El día del gran viaje de campo llegó y Stiles amó cada segundo. Había vivido en la ciudad durante años y, aunque se aventuraba a menudo, nunca había estado en ninguno de los negocios que visitaban. De los seis a los que habían ido hasta ahora, pudieron reunirse con los directores ejecutivos de tres de ellos, haciendo que la experiencia de todo el día fuera aún mejor, sabiendo lo que estas empresas estaban haciendo por los hombres lobo. Cuando llegaron a la última empresa del día, con el que la Sra. Barr estaba más emocionada, Stiles esperaba que el CEO tuviera tiempo para hablar con ellos. Este era el tipo que la Sra. Barr había entrevistado para su revista y Stiles sabía que había hecho mucho por los dueños de negocios de hombres lobo en todo el mundo. Y además de toda esa diversión, Derek había llamado a Stiles la noche anterior, preguntando si Stiles estaría listo para una cita la noche siguiente. ¿Un día lleno de un increíble viaje de estudios seguido de una cita más tarde esa noche con un dueño de negocios atractivo y pensativo? Stiles estaba en la nube nueve pero como cien veces.

La mujer que los saludó en la puerta se presentó a sí misma como la asistente personal del Sr. Hale, quien le dirigió a Stiles una mirada curiosa, antes de que ella sonriera de nuevo, le contara al grupo sobre el negocio y se los mostrara. Un par de veces, Scott tuvo que tirar de Stiles nuevamente porque Stiles se distraía con la decoración. Quien haya decorado el lugar tenía un buen gusto. Finalmente, en el piso superior, la asistente personal, que les había dicho que la llamaran Erica, los llevó a una sala de conferencias. "Señor Hale estará con ustefes en un momento. Espero que hayan disfrutado la gira". Ella murmuró antes de salir.

Unos segundos más tarde, la boca de Stiles cayó mientras su dueño de negocios guapo y pensativo entró en la habitación. Derek se sorprendió igualmente al ver a Stiles y se quedó allí por un largo momento. Pero luego la señora Barr se aclaró la garganta y preguntó si había algún problema. Derek rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "Ah no, no hay problema en absoluto. Por favor, todos, tomen asiento. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre esta compañía y cuáles son nuestros planes para el futuro ". Dijo, haciendo un gesto a todos para que se sentaran. Stiles todavía estaba de pie allí, incapaz de moverse por la sorpresa de descubrir quién era Derek, pero Scott lo empujó en un asiento.

Cuando Derek terminó de hablar, llamó a Erica a la habitación. Erica sonrió a todos y dijo: "¿Si me siguen, por favor? Los llevaré a todos de nuevo a la salida ".

"Gracias de nuevo por aceptar esto, Sr. Hale. Es un verdadero honor ", le dijo la señora Barr, y él le sonrió.

"Fue un placer para mí, Sra. Barr", le dijo, y ella sonrió mientras reunía a los estudiantes. Todos se fueron excepto Stiles, quien le dijo a Scott que siguiera adelante. Scott pareció confundido por un momento pero siguió a Allison e Isaac hacia afuera.

"Entonces ..." Stiles comenzó, y Derek se volvió para prestarle toda su atención. "Cuando dijiste que era propietario de un negocio, no creía que te refieras a una corporación de este tamaño".

Derek parecía nervioso, tirando de su corbata un poco. "¿Esto va a ser un problema?"

"Bueno no. Solo estoy ... ¿sorprendido? Quiero decir que pensaría que alguien como tú querría salir con alguien, no sé, del mismo tipo. ¿Gente de negocios y tal?"

Derek negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Yo no. No soy así. Los trabajos de la gente no me interesan de esa manera. Es de lo que se trata una persona lo que me interesa. Me interesas, Stiles. Así que por favor, dame una oportunidad".

Stiles se quedó callado por un momento antes de sonreír. "Me vas a recoger a las siete de la noche, ¿verdad?"

Derek parpadeó pero luego sonrió. "Sí, ese es el plan".

"Bien". Stiles se movió para pasar junto a él y esta vez, se inclinó, besando rápidamente los labios de Derek. "Te veré luego. Ah, y no voy más allá de la primera base para una primera cita. Por lo tanto, no esperes que nos manoseemos ". Bromeó, y Derek se echó a reír.

"Debidamente señalado. Y ¿Stiles? Gracias por darme una oportunidad Tengo mucho que contarte."

Stiles sonrió. "Espero poder conocerte más entonces", le dijo a Derek antes de salir, sin dejar de sonreír. Quién sabía que encontrarse con un extraño en un tren de metro llevaría a algo como esto. Y déjame decirte gente ¿esto? ¿Derek y Stiles? Fue el comienzo de lo que iba a ser una relación increíble.

\-----

**FIN**


End file.
